Live Once Again, in the World of Good
by AleyKat
Summary: This is basically a story where Bella.....................I'm not going to tell you the story in he summary! Read to find out. Just click the heading xD


**Ok. Its 10 at night, I'm feeling crazy and random, and I wrote this story. **

**I have no idea what it will turn into, I am just expecting it to present itself to me somehow. Anyway, this is the prologue. The charcter in the prologue is actually a character I had to make up for an English Assignment. Except she's in vampire form. But whatever, lol. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review!! **

* * *

Prologue

14 August, 1693. 314 Years Ago

The jail cell she inhabited was filthy. The bowl they expected her to eat from was covered in grime, dirt, filth and oil. Luckily, she did not eat. The villagers though she was thin after so many days of not eating, but she had been slowly letting out the seams on her dress, trying to convince them she was normal. But even as she was covered in mud and the dust from sleeping on the jail floor, her abnormal beauty still shined through.

She was a "Drainer", the term the villagers had coined her. Her face, covered in mud, was the most beautiful face on Earth. Her skin, as pale as can be, was flawless, and filled with diamonds when in the sun; her hair was the softest in the entire world, a beautiful rich brown. And the scariest thing about her were her eyes, those blood red eyes, surrounded by the darkest of circles.

Unlike the other prisoners, she was kept in her own cell. The villagers had decided that this would be best so she could not kill again, and become stronger. It would only be a few days after all, before it would be her time to go.

The rest of the days passed in a blur for her. Her powers couldn't work to get her out of the jail cell, not when she was so hungry. The hunger was making her creep nearer and nearer to the human in the cell next to hers. If she bit his hand, the pulsing hand full of veins of blood, she would have her strength back… Then her power of mind control would work, and she'd flee the village… But she shook her head. She couldn't bite him, couldn't let them see how weak and bloodthirsty she'd become. Had to show them that she was still human, and must be treated human, not like some freak of nature.

Then the day came, the day she was dreading. The day she had to say goodbye to life, and hello to death. She was too weak to put up a struggle when the men came into her cell; too weak to protest when they started swearing and cursing her. Her mind was blank from the days of not having blood.

The smell that put her brain into action was the smell of fire. She had barely registered the dragging up the hill of wood, the tying to the stake, because the smell of the men so close to her was so strong…

And then the fire was burning her, burning her ice-cold legs. And the pain was unbearable, she was going to pass out but she couldn't. And then they started throwing things at her, hard sharp objects like pieces of wood and rocks. But she didn't mean to kill those people… She hadn't meant to drain them of life.

She didn't believe in God. She didn't believe that God had created a monster like her, and then burn her at a stake. In a way, that was best. She wouldn't want to blame someone that great for her own misfortunes. But as the fire crept up and up, until it was right by the place her heart should've been in, she uttered a prayer.

"Lord… I don't know if you're real or not. I don't know why you created me, or for what purpose I could serve this world. All I ask you is… I-If I am supposed to be here on this Earth, to live and breathe, let me have another chance at a life full of love, goodness, family, and the decision to choose the right way. Please. Let me live again."

She felt her hair blow in the wind one last time, and she knew that her prayer had been answered. She sucked in her last sweet breath of air… spoke her last words.

"I will live again once more! In a world where I will be accepted, in a world where I will be good. Remember my name, remember the girl who lived again! Isabella Swan…

And then she was engulfed by the flames

* * *

Ok.. I felt so sad when I wrote this I really did. Maybe it's just me though..

Hey, I am insane after all.

Please press that pretty review button we all love.. I'll buy you a chocolate. Areally big one. :D

Lots of love,

Lexi xxx.


End file.
